


Insatiable

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Bobby's weakness is Junhoe and Bobby's end is Junhoe encased in leather.* 🔞 Contains scenes sexual in nature.**Also this a bottom Bob. Something I've never done so, be gentle.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this come from? Their garb in ASF 2020, of course. Also I had Darren Hayes's Insatiable on repeat while writing this. Don't come at me. At the rate my hands are going, I won't know how many fics I can type

Leather on him was definitely Bobby’s kryptonite. He remembered the last time Junhoe was clad in leather. It was during promotions for Dive, when they had to perform Ah Yeah and even farther back, during the TMAs when the stylist made him wear those skin-tight leather jeans and the red blazer, causing Bobby's heart to scramble into panic mode. Bobby definitely remember peeling those from off his long, long legs, how Junhoe had begged and groaned into the night, because Bobby would not let up, not even once. Bobby was already smiling with gleeful anticipation, when he saw the look of resignation in Junhoe’s eyes, as the stylist handed him the black biker’s jacket for the night’s performance.

Leather and Junhoe simply evoked the kind of wild desires Bobby embraced.

Which was why when they were snapping photos, Bobby had ensured he was right behind Junhoe, so his hand could rub that smooth derriere all encased in the synthetic material. Junhoe had gazed behind for a second, flashing a warning glance, but Bobby was beyond salvation. He had a hard on just looking at his boyfriend drenched in leather and sweat. It matched Junhoe perfectly and Bobby could not wait to get his hands, taking it off.

The ride back was filled with the kind of tired silence which settled over them after every performance. The both of them had ended upon the back seat together, still clad in the clothes they wore during the performance, because the whole thing had stretched way too late into the night. Bobby was already fondling Junhoe’s thighs between his fingers’, kneading with the kind of intensity normally reserved for the bedroom.

“Stop…” Junhoe whispered raggedly, pretending to look out of the window, but really rasping hot and heavy breaths into Bobby’s ear, his voice way richer and velvety when in the throes of aroused desire. His gaze fixed on Bobby, taking in the braids and that cropped jacket he had no business wearing. Bobby’s errant hand, however roamed up stubbornly, finding Junhoe’s hardened package, fingers plying pressure amorously, with abandonment around the steadily growing bulge.

“I can’t…” Bobby was gasping, breathless and trapped within a desire, which he had no control over nor allowed any prisoners.

It was probably a blessing that Jaeho- _hyung_ dismissed them immediately, only reminding them to change and put the clothes into the hamper outside the bathroom for laundry. Bobby made sure Donghyuk and Jinhwan were in their respective rooms before he texted Junhoe, asking him to come over before removing any article of clothing. He was in burning heat and only Junhoe could fuel that fire. 

“Ya, _michyeosseo_ …” Junhoe had whispered, looking harried and sweaty because the last thing he needed was for someone to discover he had secretly sneaked into Bobby’s room, but Bobby was barely listening to him. He pulled Junhoe to the bed, fingers scratching along the leather, feeling up that barrelled chest beneath the smooth material, lips upturned hungrily for a kiss. Junhoe’s arms circled around Bobby and their lips clashed in a messy fusion of tongues, teeth and desires. 

Bobby had discarded his jacket and Junhoe’s hands framed his waist, dredging his stiffened arousal against Bobby, who moaned as Junhoe’s tongue ululated into the crevice that was his mouth.They parted, gasping loudly for air. Junhoe with his mouth half open, eyes lowered in the throes of wanting. Bobby craned his neck, lips cupping that smooth neck, still salty with sweat and Junhoe groaned aloud, wincing as Bobby suckled the skin between his teeth, tasting and nipping in an unforgiving manner. Junhoe pulled Bobby’s inner top off and began shrugging his jacket too, but Bobby grasped his jacket by the shoulders, shaking his head adamantly, eyes blazing with fury. 

“No…no…not yet.” Bobby protested fiercely.

“Babe, I’m hot.” Junhoe debated. Bobby’s gaze lingered on his body and then back up to that face.

“Yes, you are. But I want you in that jacket when you come into me.” Bobby pleaded.

Junhoe stopped, gazing at Bobby in uncertainty, blushing slightly. It had been like this for almost two years now. Despite his qualms, Junhoe was very much aware how little control he had over his feelings for Bobby. Everything about them screamed wrong, but when he was hilt deep inside the warm channels between Bobby’s derriere and thrusting into him with feverish shivers, it only felt right. Everything he believed and stood for. Everything that made him, him, became questionable.

Being with Bobby made him realise that anything was possible. All he needed to do was just… _do it_.

“You’re crazy.” Junhoe whispered in disbelief. Junhoe unsheathed the jacket, getting rid of the top, then putting it back hastily and shrugging the lapel, looking almost offended. “There. Happy?” He asked, opening his arms to welcome Bobby again. Bobby had watched him silently grappling with the request reluctantly, eyes lighting keenly at the golden sheen of sweat glistening along the valley of his chest. It was more than he could bear to witness. He pushed Junhoe to sit on his bed, kneeling between Junhoe’s knees, face buried into that bare chest, loving how the leather caressed his cheeks as he lapped his tongue up and across Junhoe’s wide upper body greedily. “Babe…” Junhoe managed, raking fingers into the messy curls, which Bobby had insisted on braiding just before the show. Bobby tugged at Junhoe’s belt, his tongue curled against one budded nipple, ringed by a circle of goosebumps as Junhoe leaned back, drawling a groan filled with ecstasy.

“Let me fix you up good and wet before you come into me.” Bobby promised breathlessly, letting his tongue trail a warm, decadent path towards Junhoe’s groin, pulling down denims and briefs as he did so. Junhoe’s erection; turgid and roiling, sprung from between his legs and Bobby’s eyes gleamed at its appearance in anticipation. “Mmm…so delicious.” He rasped before enclosing his mouth over it hungrily.

“F-f-f-fuuu…ccck.” Junhoe drawled gently, as he felt the moistened valley of Bobby’s mouth swallow him whole. His head thrown back and a sliver of his smooth chest framed between the leather jacket was all the motivation Bobby needed to continue sucking him. The vision of that Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, how his shoulders were bunched, held up by arms that were veined and flexed was all the display Bobby needed to corral enough courage and shove that rod further into his throat; even though he choked slightly and his eyes began to tear.

Junhoe, knowing exactly what Bobby liked from past experience, began tugging at those braids, pushing Bobby deeper and deeper into his thighs now slobbered with the excess moisture from Bobby’s mouth, which could no longer be contained. Bobby gagged loudly, almost choking and Junhoe released him quite suddenly, both of them out of breath, chest heaving violently. They were unstoppable now and intent on seeing this through. Bobby stood back slightly, undressing himself completely, spitting into his hand and stroking his arousal, a languid smile playing on his lips as Junhoe took it all in without blinking. 

“What should we do now?” Bobby taunted him, listing sideways as if he was drunk on his desire for Junhoe. Wordlessly, Junhoe pulled him closer, turning and bending him over. Moments later, Bobby was muffling his own throaty shouts when he felt Junhoe’s tongue slipping between the cheeks of his buttocks. He could feel the tip of that tongue playing against the circular entrance of his hole and he stifled a slew of curses. Junhoe was definitely attuned to his body now.

“You want more?” Junhoe was the one teasing him, voice thick with desire and breath warm, like the sun hidden beneath a scatter of clouds.

“Yes, but call me princess.” Bobby panted, feeling the blood rushing to his head because his posture was dizzying and further heightened by the fact that Junhoe was holding his upper body hostage between strong hands, pushing him down to continue bending. He kept himself distracted by stroking himself, very much aware that the next few moments would determine his orgasm.

“Very well, my dear princess.” Junhoe whispered and his tongue probed slowly in, unrelenting, pushing in without hesitation. Bobby muttered another curse. Junhoe was licking him now, in a hastyfashion, his fingers had moved from Bobby’s waist to cupping Bobby’s derriere and peeling it open for better access. "Come for me, princess. Come hard." Junhoe demanded and that was enough to set Bobby into the wilderness. 

Bobby came. His body froze, his seed spattering onto the floor and the shout on his lips muffled between his bunny teeth. He remained still, in silence, his forehead demarcated with veins that were thin and blue; suspended by the sheer force of Junhoe’s hold on him alone.

Moments later, he stood up, flipping his braids and turning to face Junhoe who never failed to look beautiful and perfect, especially when he was in the throes of such passionate exercise. The jaw was upturned and he had rested back on his arms after letting Bobby go. The leather jacket had flapped back, exposing his chest and his erection. Still tumescent, still definitely throbbing with need. Hishooded gaze lingered on Bobby, who managed to grab a shirt, covering the floor where the trail of his emissions had fallen before unsteadily stepping towards Junhoe. Bobby knelt onto the bed, his muscular thighs framing Junhoe’s legs, his hand tugging Junhoe’s hair at the back so that exquisite face was turned to fall under Bobby’s close scrutiny.

“You look like a prince come to rescue the princess from the tower.” Bobby husked as Junhoe straightened his back, spitting into his hand and rubbing his arousal as he guided the tip slowly and with care against Bobby’s emollient passage. “My prince.” Bobby invoked as Junhoe eased himself slowly in. “My prince.” Bobby whispered over and over again.

It had taken awhile for Junhoe to succumb himself to the idea that his attraction to Bobby was neither weird nor out of the ordinary. The fact that Bobby knew what he was doing the first time they made love, convinced him that he should probably leave all the bedroom stuff to Bobby. As a matter of fact, he left practically everything to Bobby. All he did was learnt and listened to whatever instructions Bobby gave him. It did not feel like learning at all, it came as naturally as his writing; awkward at first but gradually he got the hang of it and now, well, it became his everything.

“Are you okay?” Junhoe asked, despite the fact that he felt as if he was about to implode and scatter into a starburst of pleasure if he did not come very soon. Bobby grinned. It was a grin Junhoe knew all too well. Bobby knew he was holding back and Bobby was not about to allow that to happen. “Don’t, princess, please.” Junhoe pleaded, but it was too late, Bobby dropped his weight onto Junhoe’s lap so that instead of easing Junhoe’s length into him, he was purposefully impaled to Junhoe quite suddenly, with full and glorious intent. Junhoe’s groans punctured the air. If pleasure had a sound, it was those groans; hard-hitting, heavy and the absolute fusion of euphoria laced with pain. Bobby ground himself and those groans became louder. It might have been loud enoughto penetrate the walls and reverberate through the silence of the dorm.

It was Bobby’s turn to shush Junhoe.

But Junhoe was way past the point of being bothered over a few groans.

Junhoe held Bobby’s waist, pulling it down, so he could entrenched himself deeper into the burning heat of Bobby’s insides. Bobby began riding him, his arousal which had been spent just moments ago, becoming semi-hard at the delicious velvet thrusts Junhoe was administering into his prostate. Their bodies became a blur consisting of shivers and shudders. The bed shook as if someone had installed hydraulics and it was now humping to some techno club music. The world became miniscule; whittled down to their heaving breaths, their glistening bodies and this age old rhythm which belonged exclusively to them.

Junhoe shouted against Bobby’s damp chest as he came, his breathing ragged, body soaked with sweat as he crashed back onto the bed, bringing Bobby along with him.

They laid there, Bobby’s head against Junhoe’s shoulder, their bodies heaving rapidly together as they inhaled for their dear lives. Bobby sat up after awhile, biting his lips and looking quite shy all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry.” He quipped. “You in leather. You’re just…” Bobby drawled, averting his gaze now and slowly backing up from off Junhoe and the bed. Junhoe grabbed his wrist before he could move further away. He sat up, pulling Bobby back to straddle him on the bed. Bobby chuckled.

“I’m what?” Junhoe demanded letting his gaze linger on those lips which looked slightly swollen from the kisses he had vented just moments ago. Bobby looked down and Junhoe cupped his chin, nudging insistently so Bobby finally had no choice but to return the gaze, eyes gleaming with a desire that was ever burning.

“You’re insatiable.” Bobby mustered, his voice almost cracking. Junhoe smirked, uncasing the jacket which had stuck to him thanks to the accumulation of sweat from their exertions.

“Oh I am, aren’t I?” Junhoe mused, mirth filling the depths of his voice as he pulled Bobby closer so that his lover could feel the beginning twitch of his erection, now steadily hardened once more between Bobby’s thighs. Bobby moaned in response, very much aware that the night was going to be another one of those long ones with no repast or regrets. He might be sore tomorrow but he would be compensated by utter satisfaction.

“Yes. Yes, you are.” Bobby professed, his voice soft in the darkness, as Junhoe’s hands roamed his back, bringing him closer, tighter, so there was no space left between them as Junhoe lowered their beaten but unsatiated bodies back onto the bed slowly, this time, with utter reverence. The prince had rescued the princess from the tower, but nobody said they had to ever leave its confines.

**END**


End file.
